HunHan The Twins
by BubbleGelembung
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang sepasang anak kembar nan manis dan lucu.


**HunHan The Twins**

**Title : HunHan The Twins**

**Author : Bubble Gelembung**

**Cast : Sehun EXO K as Kim Sehun**

**Luhan EXO M as Kim Luhan**

**Other Cast: Suho EXO K as Kim Joonmyeon**

**Lay EXO M as Kim Yixing**

**Kris EXO M as Kim Wufan**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K (bisa berubah sesuai mood Bubble xD)**

Disclaimer

Annyeong! Perkenalkan nama author Bubble Gelembung, panggil aja Bubble hihi^^. Namanya aneh ya? Bubble pilih nama itu soalnya Bubble suka sama Bubble Tea couple a.k.a HunHan. Tadinya Bubble mau pake nama Bubble Tea, Karena Bubble orangnya anti mainstream.. Bubble pake deh nama Bubble Gelembung hehe..

Btw ini Bubble bawa ff pertama Bubble. Bubble masih newbie author, maklum kalau ffnya masih jelek. Tapi Bubble harap kalian suka sama ff Bubble. Oh ya nanti abis baca kalian kasih kritik dan saran, ne? Oke deh langsung aja~tapi sebelumnya..

WARNING! Ini ff GaJe, abal-abal, AU, OOC, OOT, Typo bertebaran.

Summary : Sehun dan Luhan pertama kali pergi ke sekolah. Dan mulai sekarang cerita mereka dimulai.

Chapter 1 : HunHan First School

[Author pov]

"Sehunnie.. ayo bangun.. "

"Luhannie.. Thehun mathih ngantuk"

Pada salah satu kamar yang tak besar—untuk ukuran anak anak—terdapat sepasang anak kembar.

"ayolah Sehunnie.. bangun "rujuk seorang gadis kecil bernama Kim Luhan . Saat ini Luhan sedang membangunkan saudara kembarnya, yaitu Kim Sehun. Walaupun sudah membujuk berkali-kali, tetap saja sang kembaran tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Thehunnie mathih ingin tidul, Luhannie.."

"Ah anniya .. kau halus bangun. Atau aku panggil appa saja bial Sehunnie di malahin appa"Ucap Luhan memberi penawaran. Ia tahu kalau Sehun sangat takut jika sang appa marah.

"Aithh... ne ne . Thehunnie bangun . Jangan panggilkan appa, allachi?"Akhirnya Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. "ne allaseo Sehunnie.."

"Kok pagi-pagi Luhannie udah lapih. Luhannie mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Aish.. Sehunnie.. hali ini kan kita sekolah . Kata eomma, Sehunnie mandi dulu kalau sudah selesai, panggil eomma."jawab Luhan sekalian memberi tahu amanat sang eomma.

"Ne" Dengan jawaban yang singkat Sehun langsung mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Luhan keluar kamarnya—dan Sehun—dan menuju ruang makan.

-Ruang Makan-

"Eommaaa"panggil Luhan sambil memeluk sang eomma yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

"Ne chagiya.. Waeyo hm?" jawab Yixing—sang eomma—pada putrinya itu.

"Hali ini Luhannie sama Sehunnie diantal sekolah sama siapa, eomma?"

"Hari ini kalian diantar sama Appa dan Eomma. Oh ya mana Sehunnie, chagi?"

"Sehunnie sedang..." "Eommaaa" belum selesai Luhan menjawab, dari dalam kamar HunHan terdengar suara yang cukup keras. Mendengarnya Yixing langsung melesat ke kamar itu meninggalkan Luhan sedirian diruang makan.

"Aish Sehunnie.."gerutu Luhan karena ditinggal Yixing karena Sehun memanggil sang eomma. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang makan . Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon—sang appa—yang sudah berpakaian rapih datang dan mendekati Luhan yang sedang sendirian.

"Selamat Pagi Luhannie anak appa" sapa Joonmyeon.

"Pagi appa.." jawab Luhan dengan semangat.

"Anak appa rajin sekali , sudah siap sekolah ?"tanya Joonmyeon sebelum mencium kening anaknya itu.

"Luhannie sudah siap appa. Luhannie kan ingin beltemu teman balu Luhannie di sekolah juga mau belajal bial pintal kaya Wufan oppa"jawab Luhan lagi-lagi dengan semangat.

"Wah.. uri Luhannie sudah pintar ternyata. Baguslah kalau begitu. Hari ini appa dan eomma yang akan mengantar kalian, arrachi?"tanya Joonmyeon lagi sambil menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Luhan dan mendudukinya.

"allaseo appa"jawab Luhan dengan masih dengan _kecadelannya_.

"Selamat Pagi Appa.. Luhannie.."Sapa Wufan yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

_Sementara itu..._

Yixing tengah berada di kamar si kembar . Sebelumnya ia mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, karena ia telah memberi tahu Luhan agar saat Sehun mandi dan ketika sudah selesai Sehun diperintahkan untuk memnaggilnya. Saat ini ia sedang memakaikan Sehun baju seragam . Sebelumnya juga ia memakaikan Luhan juga. Akan tetapi lebih dulu dari pada Sehun.

"Eomma eomma. Hali ini Thehunnie kan thekolah, apa Thehunnie akan beltemu banyak teman dithana?"Tanya Sehun yang sedang di pakaikan baju seragamnya.

"Oh tentu saja chagi. Dulu Eomma juga bertemu banyak teman di sekolah"jawab Yixing.

"Apa di thekolah itu menyenangkan eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Disana kita akan belajar bersama Seosaengnim yang baik, bermain bersama teman, makan bersama teman teman dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Sehunnie jangan nakal di sekolah. Nanti seosaengnim marah."

"Ne Thehunnie ga mau jadi anak nakal, eomma"janji Sehun.

"Nah begitu.. Eomma senang Sehunnie tidak jadi anak nakal. Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang makan. Kita Sarapan dulu" Ajak Yixing.

"Ne eomma. Ayo"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar dan menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada Joonmyeon, Wufan, dan Luhan.

-Ruang Makan-

"Selamat Pagi Appa.. Luhannie.."Sapa Wufan yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi Wufan.."jawab Joonmyeon.

"Selamat pagi Wufan oppa "jawab Luhan.

"Hari ini kau berangkat bersama Luhan dan Sehun ne Wufan."suruh Joonmyeon.

"Ne appa."jawab Wufan seraya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. "Luhannie kok sudah bangun? Memang Luhannie mau kemana?"goda Wufan pada Luhan. Ia tahu kalau yeodongsaengnya ini susah sekali dibangunkan, tapi Sehun lebih susah lagi.

"Tentu saja Luhannie sudah bangun, kan Luhannie mau sekolah,oppa."jawab Luhan.

"sekolah? Luhannie kan sudah pintar, kok mau sekolah?"tanya Wufan

"Luhannie kan mau tambah pintel kaya op..." "Hyung.. Thehunnie juga pintel kok" Seru Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan Yixing dibelakangnya. "Thehunnie juga pintel hyung.. lebih pintel dali Luhannie kok"

"Anni Sehunnie. Luhannie lebih pintel dali Sehunnie"tolak Luhan.

"Lebih pintel Thehunnie dali pada Luhannie"balas Sehun tak terima.

"Luhannie"

"Thehunnie"

"Luhannie"

"Thehu..."

"Hei Sudah sudah. Anak appa semuanya pintar kok. Ayo sekarang kita sarapan dulu . Kalian baca do'a dulu ne?" Ucap Joonmyeon menengahi.

"Ne appa" jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Dan mereka memulai sarapan.

-Depan gerbang sekolah-

"Karena hari ini hari pertama kalian sekolah, eomma kan menunggu kalian di sekolah sampai pulang." Ucap Yixing pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ne eomma" jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu Appa akan mengantar Wufan dan pergi bekerja" Ucap Joonmyeon. "Sehunnie dan Luhannie baik baik ya disekolah. Jadilah anak yang pintar ya"

"Ne, pasti Appa" Jawab Luhan.

"Nanti pasti Thehunnie lebih pintal dali Luhannie"balas Sehun.

"Yakk. Sehunnie" Ujar Luhan.

"Sudah sudah . Ayo Sehun, Luhan, kita masuk ke sekolah kalian"Ajak Yixing.

"Ne eomma. Appa, hyung/oppa annyeong " Ucap Sehun dan Luhan saat ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Ne annyeong" Jawab Joonmyeon dan Wufan.

Joonmyeon dan Wufan pun segera meninggalkan sekolah HunHan dan menuju sekolah sekolah Wufan dan kantor.

-TBC-

Huahh.. gimana? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Ayo beri RCL yaa

Annyeong.

Bubble Gelembung.


End file.
